vida nueva
by Beatriz-1618
Summary: dejamos atras los malos recuerdos, las malas caricias. Para comenzar una nueva vida, y como si la vida no fue lo suficientemente sutil, nos hace chocar con un hombre de cabellos bronce para comenzar a sentir. MAL SUMMARY, MEJOR ENTRA Y LEE. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. año nuevo vida nueva

Antes de comenzar, este es mi primer fic, los personajes corresponden a la escritora S. Meyer y la historia es propia saludos y espero lo disfruten

Bella POV

Año nuevo vida nueva dicen por ahí, creo que me gusta eso, además notemos que este nuevo año en particular involucra casa nueva, ciudad nueva, universidad ergo gente nueva. Creo que esto me agrada cada vez más.

- Disculpe señorita desea irse en el nuevo auto o desea que lo enviemos a una dirección en particular.-

- A verdad…. Me lo llevo ahora mismo.- dije luego de darme cuenta que ya llevaba bastante rato perdida en mi mente.

Eso me falto agregar a la lista un auto nuevo. Suena a un buen comienzo de año. Así que para hoy solo queda… relajarse. Y ya mañana a clases, es impresionante lo rápido que pasan las vacaciones donde se suponía tenía que arreglar mi nuevo departamento comprado con el gentil auspicio de Charlie alias papa que quiere que su hija se independice lo más rápido posible para así jubilarse y dedicarse a la pesca... quizás el "alias" sea algo largo. Pero es muy realista.

Ya Bella concéntrate en manejar y en llegar a casa nunca es bueno ir tan distraída por la vida, aunque este auto andaba de maravilla y era realmente hermoso una gran adquisición así que punto a mi favor. Nota mental agradecerle a Charlie por el dinero.

Teóricamente debería cocinarme algo de comer para hoy así que debo ir al supermercado lo que me da una flojera enorme, pero ya qué más da si quiero creer que soy independiente mínimo que haga a las compras, quizás también podría buscar un empleo de medio tiempo como para reportar mis propios ingresos y no vivir completamente de lo que mis padres me dan a pesar de que sea más que suficiente… es decir es una forma de empezar a tomar responsabilidades o no.

Ya que debo comprar… mmm…. Fideos, arroz, salsa, carne, pollo, frutas, verduras, cereales, jugos, leche, yogurt… creo que con eso sobreviviere esta semana.

- Cancela con efectivo o tarjeta?- pregunto la chica de la caja

- Tarjeta.- son claramente un gran invento. Así me evito andar con dinero a cuestas. Y conociéndome, dinero que probablemente extravíe u olvide donde lo deje.

Ya con todo en el carro lista para ir a mi auto pensé mientras iba mirando a cualquier parte menos el frente, típico de mí, cuando sentí como prácticamente golpeaba el carro contra alguien… esto solo me pasa a mí.

- Discúlpame. De verdad iba mirando cualquier cosa no sabes cuánto lo siento.- obviamente tenía que disculparme y valla que me apure.

- Descuida aun puedo caminar así que te aseguro que sobreviviré- dijo volteándose, el hombre más guapo que he visto en toda mi vida, alto con un cuerpo que claramente ha pasado horas en un GYM o practicando algún deporte porque esos brazos no los tiene cualquiera, y esos ojos valla que era bellos de un verde precioso y el pelo de un color bronce y era realmente atractivo. – disculpa tu estas bien?- pregunto... por qué diablos preguntaría algo así es decir yo fui la que lo choque.

- Mmm… si bien…

- Es que te quedaste un rato como en blanco.- dijo mientras sonreía… genial bella acabas de quedar como una boba. Jajajajaj

- Disculpa por eso. Te ayudo con algo es que de verdad me siento fatal por tirarte el carro en sima.- que dices bella estas sonando como una arrastrada.

- No descuida. Todo bien aunque creo que andaría mil veces mejor si tuviese el honor de conocer el nombre de quien me golpeado con el carro.- era un hecho estaba roja como un tomate.

- Soy Isabella Sawn, pero prefiero Bella.- acaso estas coqueteando con él… será mejor que me comporte.

- Un gusto Bella, soy Edward.- dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa. Y yo como boba le sonrío de vuelta hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar.

- Creo que mejor te dejo para que contestes espero volver a verte.- ESPERO VOLVER A VERTE? por favor bella que dices compórtate pareces una quinceañera que nunca ha salido con un chico.

Llegue lo más rápido a mi auto y emprendí camino al edificio. Aun no puedo creer lo tonta y boba que actué con ese chico, ok era guapo y joven y con unos ojos maravillosos y ya basta quítatelo de la cabeza. Probablemente no lo volverás a ver… aunque podría volver a ese supermercado un par de veces a ver si me lo encuentro por casualidad, pero que digo eso sería ser toda un sicópata pensé mientras me bajaba del auto y caminaba al ascensor con las muchas bolsas en las manos. Y ahí parado esperando el ascensor está Edward.

- Por favor dime que no me seguiste.- le dije bromeando mientras me acercaba a lo que él solo contesto con una hermosa sonrisa. Y agrego.

- Vaya y yo que quería pasar inadvertido mientras te seguía.- dijo mientras yo me unía a sus risas. Justo cuando se abrían las puertas del elevador.

- Deja que te ayude con esas bolsas.- dijo y yo no puede más que aceptar. Marque el piso en que me bajaba

- Vives en este edificio y en el piso 14?- pregunto Edward completamente sorprendido.

- Si… pasa algo con eso?

- No es que vas a creer que soy todo un sicópata pero yo vivo en el 142 de este edificio.

- No te creo yo vivo en el 141, eres oficialmente mi vecino de enfrente. – estas casualidades de la vida tener a semejante adonis viviendo justo enfrente.- ahora que sabes donde vivo podrás vengarte de que te chocara con el carro del supermercado.- dije riendo y mientras bajábamos del elevador.

- Lo tendré muy presente.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y ya estábamos prácticamente frente a nuestros deptos.

- Bueno creo que nos veremos luego.- dije sin notar la nota de pena que escapaba de mi voz.

- Adiós bella.- dijo dejando las bolsas en la puerta de mi depto. Y entrando al suyo.

Entre y acomode todas las cosas que compre y me prepare una ensalada con un poco de pollo para acompañar. Y ahora que se supone mi momento de relajo no puedo dejar de pensar en Edward, es decir es realmente guapo… y se supone que yo no caigo ante los guapos pero había algo más en él, no se la verdad es que pienso en él y me mojo entera. Ya calma Bella en que estás pensando. Y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba tocando el timbre de su depto. Pero qué diablos hago. Rogando por que no hubiese escuchado me doy media vuelta y vuelvo a mi casa… es decir realmente no estaba pensando si hubiese abierto que habría dicho…

- Bella? Sucede algo?- era demasiado tarde tenía que girarme para mirarlo y no tenía idea que decir… vamos Bella piensa en algo inteligente.

- Mmm... esto… bueno…. La verdad quería saber…. Si es que querías comer en mi depto. Es decir siempre es bueno tener una buena relación con los vecinos. no?- Isabella Marie Swan te has oído?

- Si claro ningún problema. Mmm... quieres que lleve algo?

- No descuida tengo todo...

- Ok deja ir a buscar las llaves.- dijo mientras regresaba al interior del depto.- listo – dijo mientras salía y la más hermosas de sus sonrisas adornaba su perfecto rostro.

- Espero te guste el pollo y una ensalada surtida.- dije mientras abría la puerta.

- Descuida soy un buen chico que come todo lo que le sirven.- ok no sé si lo habrá dicho con doble intención o no pero eso me dejo completamente a mil. Tenía que cambiar el tema y rápido.

- Y vives hace mucho aquí o no?- le pregunte mientras servía la comida en la barra de la cocina.

- Me mude a _New Hampshire _cuando entre a Dartmouth antes viví en Chicago.

- Estas en Dartmouth! No lo puedo creer. Este será mi primer año ahí.

- Bromeas. Y que estudiaras

- Ya hice el pregrado de ciencias así que ya estoy inscrita en medicina. – dije sintiéndome orgullosa de mi misma es decir me esforcé bastante en llegar hasta aquí.

- Ok es mucha coincidencia, yo voy en segundo de medicina

- No te creo… siento que hace falta que nos conozcamos mejor… que dices si jugamos un juego, 20 preguntas. Lo haz jugado?- Bella actúa como una persona adulta, estas siendo una arrastrada.

- Por supuesto que si.-dijo mientras levantaba la mesa pues ya comimos y ahora nos dirigíamos al sofá.

- ya yo parto.- dije como una niña- mmm deja pensarlo…. Ok algo simple color favorito?

- Azul. Y el tuyo?

- Depende del día, hoy es el verde, pero no se vale que repitas la misma pregunta que yo hago.- dije cruzándome de brazos, espera dije verde?... acaso por el color de sus ojos?.. espero que no lo haya notado o pareceré Bella la arrastrada. Y eso nunca.

- Ok . perdón entonces como esa no valió por que la repetí… que edad tienes Bella?

- Que injusto ahora tiene dos por uno ¬¬… bueno será tengo 21, ya tu pregunta, tienes hermanos?

- Si tengo una hermana que es mi melliza Alice y un hermano mayor Emmett. Música favorita?

- También depende del día y el estado anímico.- sonreí.- normalmente escucho cosas como muse, tool , FNM ( faith no more), ese estilo en general aunque amo la música clásica. Tienes novia?- QUEEEE EN QUE PENSABAS BELLA… VA A TERMINAR POR ESPANTARLO.- Disculpa no debí preguntarlo.- dije intentando solucionar la situación y no parecer sicópata.

- Descuida Bella… y no, no tengo novia. Mmm… que hay de ti… dejaste algún corazón roto en casa.

- La verdad no, no tengo ni he tenido novio.- vale bella casi te estas ofreciendo a sus pies. Más vale que conserves la calma Bella. – vaya sí que es tarde.- dije viendo el reloj, ya eran más de las 12 y mañana comenzaba temprano.

- Creo que se nos ha pasado la hora. Y mañana comenzamos las clases. Espero verte quizás podamos ir juntos.

- Suena estupendo.-respondí con sinceridad.

- Gracias Bells lo he pasado realmente bien y que conste que el juego de las 20 preguntas aun no acaba. – dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba… pero que pienso. Ya bella cálmate, eso, actúa como una persona adulta. Muy bien ahora despídete.

- Nos vemos mañana Ed. Que estés bien .- dije mientras cerraba la muerta.

Camine hasta mi cama y me puse pijama como pude pues debo admitir que estaba cansada y me dormí apenas apoye mi cabeza en la almohada.

**… **_la calle era larga y oscura, no había farolas prendidas y hacia un frio enorme, y solo corría no sé porque, intente apurarme más, casi me enreda con mis propios pies a cada paso que daba al final de la calle había una silueta, tenía que llegar cuanto antes a él. Él sabría ayudarme…_

Desperté completamente agitada, el sueño era muy raro. Es decir no era la primera vez que lo soñaba, pero si hacia bastante tiempo que no lo tenía aunque este era un poco distinto, había un hombre al final de la calle. Esa calle que incontables veces había corrido en sueños.

Era bastante temprano aunque dudo que pueda volver a dormir, así que antes de ducharme podría salir a trotar un rato quizás un hora, me haría bien para comenzar el día.

Corrí como una hora antes de llegar al edificio completamente hambrienta y sudada, iba a tomar el elevador es decir eran 14 pisos pero al final qué clase de ejercicio seria haber salido a correr y luego tomar el ascensor. Así que a subir las escaleras trotando. Era una buena forma de mantener un buen estado físico. Iba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando un olor delicioso llego a mi nariz… y choque con algo perdiendo completamente el equilibrio, ya sabía que caería eventualmente al piso. Solo me preguntaba cuando rato podía demorar en caer. Hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura.

- Bella… estas bien?- no puede ser para variar choque con Edward y así de sudada como voy.

- Creo que tendrás que poner una orden para que no me acerque a ti a más de unos metros… siempre resultas dañado.- dije riendo mientras él me ponía de vuelta en el piso. Aun si soltar mi cintura. Lo que se sentía increíble.

- Creo que puedo cuidarme solo y si no me pudiese acercar a ti. Quien te salvaría de tu torpeza y habilidad con los choques.

- JA JA JA que chistosito que amaneciste Edward.- dije soltándome finalmente de su agarre. Es decir si seguíamos así de cerca no respondo por mis actos. Basta Bella… contrólate.

- Y que haces levantada tan temprano?- dijo mientras me regalaba una de sus perfectas sonrisas

- Simplemente salí a trotar un poco.- dije como si nada.- y tú que haces en medio de las escaleras?- ahora que lo pensaba era desconcertante verlo ahí.

- Normalmente me gusta usar las escaleras y en la mañana tuve un problema y llame a conserjería y no contestaron así que baje yo mismo a preguntar y ahora subía hasta que alguien creyó que era buena idea comenzar el día chocando conmigo.- dijo ya sin aguantar la risa. Y yo roja como un tomate.- que dices si nos juntamos en media hora más y te invito un desayuno en la mejor cafetería de todo el campus?- esperen me está invitando a desayunar con el … eso jamás entra en la categoría de cita.- ¿por qué esa cara?¿necesitas más tiempo para arreglarte? No creí que fueras del tipo que pasa horas viendo que usara.

- No tonto… simplemente estaba pensando… y apuesto a que me demoro menos de 20 min. Tomando en cuenta que debo ducharme y hacer mi cama.

- Ok apuesta aceptada Swan en caso de que demores más tendrás que pagar tú el desayuno.

- Como desees Cullen… ahora si demoro menos no solo pagaras el desayuno sino que además me harás un tour por el campus ya que no llegue al reconocimiento de salas y no tengo la más mínima idea de donde tengo clases.- dije roja como un tomate.

- Que eres monga… eso lo haría aunque ganara esta apuesta.- el rubor de mis mejillas incrementaba cada vez más.

- Bueno te veo en 20 min. – dije entrando en mi depto.

Me bañe en tiempo record. Me puse unos jeans claros, unas botas café, un chaleco blanco y una chaqueta por que habían anunciado unas pocas lluvias. Deje mi pelo suelto y estire mi cama rápidamente. Y corrí para salir del apartamento. Y ahí en el pasillo estaba Edward apoyado contra la pared.

- Debo decir que estoy impresionado Bella. Haz tardado exactamente 19 min y 23 segundos.- dijo mientras veía su reloj.

- Te dije que lo haría.- dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

- Ya mejor vamos… porque tengo mucha hambre y luego tenemos un tour que hacer.- dijo riendo y marcando el botón del elevador que nos llevaría al estacionamiento.- a qué hora sales hoy bella?. Por que como iremos en mi auto no quiero que te quedes sin forma de regresar a casa.- vaya que era considerado. Ya no quedaban hombres así.

- Creo que tengo clases hasta el almuerzo por ser hoy el primer día no habrá muchas cosas.

- Entonces paso por ti para dejarte en casa. Me llamas y me dices.

- Gracias Ed.- dije mientras el abría la puerta del copiloto para mí. Como dije antes, no quedan hombres así.

El camino fue tranquilo no hacía falta conversar era un silencio muy grato acompañado por una música de fondo clásica. Escuchamos claro de luna y otras canciones todas conocidas, hasta que una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar, nunca antes la había escuchado era hermosa y llena de sentimientos.

- Edward, de quien esta canción. Es decir las otras las conocía prácticamente todas, pero esta es bellísima. De quién es?

- De verdad te gusta?- pregunto sorprendido

- Sí, es hermosa, llena de sentimiento, feliz pero a la vez con una nota agónica de fondo.

- Quizás algún día te presente al autor de esa melodía, y quizás pueda tocarla para ti.-

- De verdad conoces al que escribió esta canción. Edward es bellísima, siento que me faltan palabras para describirlo. Tienes que presentármelo.

- Algún día Bells no seas impaciente.- dijo mientras estacionaba el auto en una hermosa cafetería estilo antiguo y con un toque francés.

- Ya llegamos?- pero que pregunta más estúpida Bella, obvio que llegamos sino no estacionaria el auto.

- Si Bells, que dices te gusta el café francés?.- dijo mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto para que bajara.

- Vamos por un café francés entonces. – dije encantada.

- Y ayer nos quedaron pendientes bastantes preguntas de nuestro juego. Que dices si lo retomamos.

- Me parece excelente.- dije con una sonrisa a la que él respondió con una aún más bella que las que ya me había regalado ese día.

- Disculpe les puedo ofrecer algo para comenzar.- dijo esa camarera mal teñida que prácticamente se tiraba sobre la mesa para que Edward la viera. Vaya es que tonta la gente.

- Para mí un café de la casa. Y unos panqueques. Y tú Bella?.- dijo sin apartar la mirada de mi lo que claramente disgusto a la camarera que ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar la atención de Edward, porque hasta parece que se desabrocho un botón más de su blusa prácticamente regalando sus tetas a la vista de todos los aquí presente.

- Lo mismo para mí por favor.- trate de sonar lo más amable posible.

- Ok. Se lo traigo enseguida. Recuerde que _cualquier cosa que necesite puede pedírmelo a mí.- _estoy a punto de vomitar, pero que patética es esa tipa, claramente nos deja muy mal a las mujeres.

- Ya bella es tiempo que me digas… como es que conocías todas las canciones que sonaron en el auto. La mayoría ni siquiera las ha escuchado.

- Me atrapaste jajaja, cuando niña mi mama intento que desarrollara un talento y me ponía música clásica a diario. Y luego tome clases de ballet y en los ensayos siempre había música clásica de fondo.- comente

- Estas bromeando bailaste ballet. Por cuánto tiempo?

- No hagas trampa es mi turno de preguntar.

- Pero …. Me la debes Swan.- comento riendo. Mientras se acercaba esa camarera que claramente había retocado aún más esa capa de betún que llevaba en la cara y es mi idea o… por supuesto se había arreglado aún más el escote y venía con la vista fija en Edward moviendo sus caderas casi de una manera grotesca.

- Aquí está su pedido.- dijo tirándose sobre Edward.- recuerde que puedo ayudarlo en lo que sea.- dijo pestañeando más de lo necesario.

- Muchas gracias te llamaremos en caso de necesitar algo.- intente sonar lo más amable posible, ella solo me devolvió una mirada … de esas que te hacen pensar " qué bueno que las miradas no matan".- bueno Edward, tuviste alguna mascota de niño?

- De hecho tuve muchas.- dijo riendo.- con Alice teníamos un debilidad por rescatar animales perdidos y siempre llegábamos a casa o con gatos, o perros, o algún ave herida, e ilusamente creíamos que como papa es médico podría curar a los animales. Nos costó darnos cuenta que papá solo cuida de personas y no animales.

- Que tiernos, ya te imagino.- reí junto con él.

- Bella. Cuanto tiempo bailaste ballet?

- Mmm creo que un poco más de 10 años, empecé con las clases a los 4 y deje de bailar como a las 16 creo.

- Guau, que impresionante.- dijo tomando el ultimo sorbo de café

De ahí todo fue risas y más risas Edward me guio por el campus, mostrándome las salas de cátedra, los laboratorios, la cafetería y dejándome finalmente en mi aula.

Aquí me pongo patética me dedique a mirarlo mientras se alejaba, y para mi sorpresa una chica que se veía realmente hermosa aunque un poco baja corría a colgarse del cuello de mi Edward. Un momento… que estoy diciendo?. Mi Edward basta por favor Bella aparte dijo que no tenía novia pero puede estar saliendo con alguien es decir es realmente apuesto y bello y con un cuerpo de infarto y es un chico… necesita de distracciones y de una chica que lo acompañe en las noches verdad?

Camine hasta uno de los primeros puestos intentando olvidar lo que había visto y comenzando a prestar atención a la que sería mi aula de biología a lo largo de todo este semestre.

Me senté en la primera fila y me acomode esperando la clase, el profe simplemente nos di una cátedra de lo que será y veremos este semestre. Se veía bastante simpático e inteligente y claramente era muy competente en su área. Después de eso tuve anatomía y un ramo más, en todos nos hablaron de lo que será de nosotros a lo largo de este semestre. Iba a salir a encontrarme con Edward después de todo dijo que me iría a dejar a mi casa, Edward no sé por qué sentí un nudo en el estómago al pensar en él y recordar es chica que se le colgó del cuello. Vamos Bella es un hombre soltero y guapo puede estar con quien desee lo extraño seria que no tuviese nadie tras él.

Era más reconfortante pensarlo así es decir no tenía ningún compromiso conmigo y me estoy volviendo cada vez más boba pero lo conozco prácticamente hace un día así que contrólate. Pero no hay que pasar por alto la increíble química que había entre nosotros, pero era algo que no podría pasar, es decir él es prefecto, jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Ya había llegado a donde había quedado con Edward y él estaba sexymente apoyado contra su volvo aparentemente esperándome y cuando me vio una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Y yo completamente boba le respondí la sonrisa mientras sentía una ráfaga de viento pasar por mis costado y vi a una escultural mujer de cabello rubio y piernas de un kilómetro lanzarse sobre Edward y besarlo apasionadamente, claro esa sonrisa no era para mí, un momento la chica que se le lanzo antes no era ni rubia ni tenia piernas de un kilómetro… Así que Edward Cullen es un mujeriego, claro que no tiene novia para que atarse con una sola. Y esas chicas tontas que se le tiraban, es decir yo no tendría problema en hacerlo también, y no entiendo por qué me enoja tanto verlo mientras se besa con esa cualquiera, ósea claro que me gustaría ser yo, habría que ser bruta, ciega, sorda, muda, torpe, traste, y testadura para no darse cuenta que Edward es un bombón que calienta y pone a mil a cualquiera hasta un chico es capaz de cuestionarse su tendencia heterosexual teniendo a Edward a un radio menor a 10 metros. Pero no por eso es para ir a arrojarme a sus brazos a la primera. Ósea nunca tan fácil ya… y verlo con esa mina me hervía la sangre así que paso firme me acerque a ellos.

Hasta que una chica interrumpió mi camino.

- Hola mi nombre es Ángela y dejaste caer esto hace unos segundos.- dijo tendiéndome mi teléfono celular.

- Pero si que soy torpe, perdona mi nombre es Isabella pero prefiero simplemente Bella.- dije mientras tomaba mi celular, si que se veía simpática esta chica.

- Bueno un gusto Bella, este es tu primer año aquí?

- Si, ya empiezo a hacerme a la idea de estar aquí. Todo parece perfecto nunca lo imagine tan grandioso.

- Jajajajaj si que lo es verdad, hay miles de actividades y mil gente, por cierto pertenezco al club de bienvenida y nosotros organizamos las actividades de inicio de clases, quizás quieras participar de estas y armarte de un grupo o participar de algún club. ¿Qué dices?

- Mmm la verdad Ángela suena entretenidísimo pero puede ser mañana es que quede con un amigo que me llevaría a mi casa.- esperaba que para este momento Edward dejase de besarse con esa chica.

- Bueno espero verte mañana, toma este es mi número voy en segundo de enfermería.- dijo tendiéndome una hoja donde estaba anotado su número.

- Un gusto Ángela, nos vemos luego.- dije despidiéndome con la mano y alejándome del lugar.

Dirigiendo mis pasos ahora hacia donde Edward, que ahora esperaba al interior del auto y si no lo conociera tan poco habría jurado ver una nota de enojo en su rostro, pero efectivamente no nos conocemos tanto como para ser que siente sin que me lo diga. Apure mi paso cuando él se bajó del auto para abrirme la puerta y me regalo una sonrisa que no alcanzo a iluminar sus ojos.

Hicimos el camino en silencio, ahora menos grato que la última vez. Llegamos rápidamente y nos despedimos en la puerta de nuestros edificios. Casi no quise mirarlo pues sentía una piedra en el estómago cada vez que lo hacía.


	2. en casa de Edward

Capítulo 2: en casa de Edward

Bella POV

Siempre es bueno comenzar un nuevo día con un buen desayuno, dicen por ahí, corte un poco de fruta, saque cereal, yogurt y lo mezcle todo para tener un buen desayuno; luego de eso fui directo a la ducha, creo que demore más de lo usual entre quedarme un buen rato bajo el agradable chorro de agua y meditar sobre cierto personaje no me puedo sacar de la cabeza. Está claro que Edward parece ser todo un don juan, quizás actúe tan amable conmigo por qué me quiere en su lista de conquistas, lo que ya es muy raro porque no es lo que da entender cuando estamos juntos aunque esas dos chicas distintas tirándose a los brazos de Edward dicen más de lo que es el que las tiernas palabras que intercambiamos juntos. Vaya Edward es realmente como un dolor de cabeza cuando no se le entiende.

Me vestí con unos pantalones simples, una blusa blanca, unas botas y una chaqueta a juego, nunca me he desvivido por la moda así que siempre busco ropa que me acomode más que resalte mi figura. Ya Bella casi lista ahora mejor me seco un poco el pelo y lavo mis dientes.

Voy al baño de alguna manera logro tropezarme y…

Ring ring.- sonaba el timbre en la casa de Edward, ojala este.

- Bella?... que haces completamente empapada?- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

- Mmm veras me iba a lavar los dientes tropecé me caí, me apoye en el lavamanos logre soltarlo de la pared rompiendo una cañería el agua empezó a salir y trate de cortar la llave de paso pero no pude y el agua sigue saliendo y… aquí estoy esperando que me ayudes porque no conozco a nadie más aquí.- esto era el colmo me veía patética toda mojada y haciendo el ridículo quien es capaz de romper una cañería … solo yo.

- Jajjajajajajajajajajajja.- Edward reía histéricamente.- como logras destrozar tu departamento tan temprano… Jajajajaj… ya vamos y Bella Mmm no quieres que te pase algo para que te cubras, esto es decir no quiero que te resfríes.- ok mientras decía eso ultimo iba mirando mi ropa y vi que por culpa del agua la blusa blanca estaba totalmente transparente y se traslucía todo y andar con un sostén blanco tampoco ayuda. Y el rojo no tardo en bañar mi cara.

- Si, muchas gracias por todo Edward.

- Ya entremos a ver el desastre que dejaste.- mientras me pasaba su chaleco.

Entramos a mi apartamento y estaba todo inundado Edward avanzó como pudo hasta el baño y antes de que tuviese tiempo de algo él se sacó la polera para hacer algo e intentar unir la cañería que rompí mientras que cerraba la llave de paso. Y poco a poco el flujo de agua disminuía y yo solo tenía ojos para ver el escultural cuerpo de Edward unos músculos, unos brazos, unos pectorales y unos oblicuos que te derriten o por dios como será tenerlo en sima. Basta Bella que piensas.

- Bella creo que sería bueno que llames a un fontanero para que puedas arreglar esto porque claramente si das la llave de paso tu departamento volverá a inundarse.

- Mmm… si tienes razón gracias por esto nuevamente.- dije mientras resbalaba por culpa de que todo el piso estuviese lleno de agua.

- Cuidado o podrías volver a caer y ya no sé qué más podrías romper.- dijo mientras me rescataba de mi propia torpeza.- por que no traes algo de ropa para que te cambies esta que está goteando, puedes hacerlo en mi casa por qué es claro que aquí con toda esta agua es algo peligroso.

- Nuevamente muchas gracias Ed.

Tome algo de ropa y fui al depto. de Ed me indico el baño de visitas donde podría cambiarme. A pesar de que la distribución del departamento fuese idéntica a la mío la decoración era espectacular parecía que hubiese contratado a un decorador de interiores porque todo estaba en el lugar perfecto y todo encajaba con armonía con todo.

- Muchas gracias por todo Edward, de verdad no buscaba molestarte.

- Tranquila Bells, mira espero que no te molestes pero llame al fontanero mientras estabas en el baño, viene dentro de una hora a ver en que condiciones dejaste todo y a hacer un presupuesto.- dijo apenado por tomarse dichas atribuciones

- Descuida pero ya me siento horrible como que lo único que he hecho desde que te conocí es agradecerte por salvarme o disculparme por chocarte.- dije riendo.

- Tonta Bella, sabes que no me molesta. Oye ayer no me dijiste que tal tu primer día.

- A verdad… mm calmado la verdad conocí a una chica muy simpática Ángela que era de un comité de bienvenida o algo por el estilo.

- Si la conozco, es una chica muy simpática es de enfermería no?- claro que la conocía aparentemente Edward debe de conocer a todas las chicas del campus.

- Mmm … si … debes de conocer a muchas chicas no?- ok mientras decía eso sentía como se apretaba el corazón.

- No más que la mayoría, creo, es decir inevitablemente conozco a chicas que son amigas de mi hermana.- dijo con cara de muy confundido.

- A verdad, ella está en el campus?

- Si pero en algo totalmente distinto ella estudia arte

- Y tu hermano Emmett?- dije llevándome llevar por la curiosidad

- Él está en Dartmouth también pero estudiando arquitectura.

- Increíble, todos ustedes están en esta universidad y por qué no viven todos juntos?

- A esa es otra historia, somos de una familia con bastantes recursos entonces cuando entramos a la universidad nos ofrecieron a cada uno un regalo especial que valía por nuestro cumpleaños, entrar a la universidad y navidad y demases. Yo pedí este departamento, Alice pidió un viaje por París más una tarjeta de crédito platino destinada a compras. Y Emmett pidió un nuevo auto más un aumento de su mesada de aquí a que se titule.- dijo Edward riendo.

- Vaya buenos regalos.- dije bastante sorprendida.- claramente tu familia maneja muchos recursos. Pero y tus hermanos donde viven?

- Ambos viven en residencias de alguna fraternidad todos cerca del campus. Bells a qué hora entras a clases hoy, no quiero que llegues tarde.- porque tiene que ser tan tierno y preocupado lo único que hace es que hacer palpitar mi corazón cada vez más rápido.

- Relájate tengo clases solo después de almuerzo, ahora si lo que quieres es echarme, no te saldrá tan fácil después de que me dejaras entrar a tu casa.

- No seas monga Bella, me encanta conversar y pasar tiempo contigo. Hablando de eso, mi hermana un viernes al mes organiza una noche de películas y lo hace aquí en mi casa. Y no se pensé en que quizás te gustaría venir, estarán mis hermanos y un amigo en que tenemos en común, qué dices?- Edward me estaba invitando a que conociera a sus hermanos, no se supone que los chicos mujeriegos evitan entablar relaciones demasiado cercanas e íntimas, claro de ve de verme mas como amiga que como una potencial chica de su lista, es decir que le podría atraer de mi teniendo a millares de chicas a sus pies.

- Honestamente me encantaría, no le molestara a tu familia verdad?

- Por supuesto que no, eres encantadora.

Ring ring, Edward voló desde el sofá hasta la puerta para abrir en lo que parecieron segundos, escuche como le explicaba lo de la cañería y como logre romperla, varias risas se comenzaron a escuchar desde la puerta, probablemente del fontanero ya que la risa de Edward era mucho más melodiosa.

- Bells! Tienes las llaves de tu apartamento para que el fontanero pueda ir a evaluar daños?- ahora era Edward el que se reía.

- Toma pesado.- dije lanzándolas, y el las agarro sin hacer un mínimo esfuerzo.

- Me acompañas, o esperas aquí?

- Sabes yo soy la dueña de casa, yo debería indicarle el camino.- dije cruzándome de brazos como una niña pequeña.

- Anda si sabes que no me molesta además te vez demasiado cómoda tirada en mi sofá como para molestarte.- ahora reía aún más fuerte.

- Ahora dices que soy una aprovechadora de sofás? Anda vamos juntos a ver lo de la cañería.

- Que bueno, ya temía que te apoderaras del sofá.

- Que chistoso dije lanzándole un cojín del sofá.

Fuimos con el fontanero, quien entro directamente a mi baño, estuvo un buen rato mirando y haciendo unas anotaciones, hasta que finalmente nos dijo que era peor de lo que parecía y que probablemente le tomaría unos 5 días o quizás un poco más. Dijo que él se encargaría de comprar los repuestos y que me daría una boleta al finalizar el trabajo. Pero que difícilmente podría vivir en mi apartamento a lo largo del trabajo, ya que no tendría agua.

- Y haz quedado conforme con el fontanero o quieres una segunda opinión?

- Bastante conforme diría yo, ahora solo me complica donde pasare estos días.

- Que dices si te quedas en mi depto. Tengo una habitación extra ahora si prefieres buscarte algo mejor.- como le dices al hombre más guapo del mundo que el mejor lugar donde podría estar seria en su depto.

- Mmm creo que es una oferta razonable. Aunque me aseguras que la cama de la habitación de invitados es más cómoda que el sofá?- realmente era muy cómodo ese sofá

- Supongo que si… aunque de tus gustos en cama no se mucho.- dijo levantando sus cejas, claramente insinuando mucho más de lo que realmente dijo.

- Muy simpático. Realmente miles de gracias Ed.

El resto de la mañana nos la pasamos riendo y llevando algunas cosas de mi depto. Al de Edward, un poco de ropa, mis cosas personales y unos libros para leer por las noches. Edward me obligo a dejar todo instalado, quise preparar un almuerzo a modo de agradecerle. Por supuesto que él se opuso rotundamente insistiendo en que saldríamos y aunque realmente intente invitarle volvió a negarse rotundamente. Era realmente un fastidio cuando se lo proponía, aunque un delicioso, guapo, sexy, inteligente e increíble fastidio.

El resto del día pasó relativamente normal. En el campus había un sinfín de actividades de bienvenida, Angela logro encontrarme y me persuadió para que me inscribiera en una competencia entre los alumnos nuevos, resulto ser muy divertido, consistía en encontrar distintas cosas al interior del campus, quedo como un empate entre un chico y yo, y a modo de desempate había que encontrar a algún alumno de segundo año que dispuesto a participar en una competencia de baile a modo de desempate, eso sonaba realmente bien me encantaba bailar, ahora el problema era encontrar a alguien de segundo dispuesto a bailar conmigo.

- Bells!- escuche que gritaban en la multitud, era Edward y se veía más que dispuesto a ayudarme a ganar. Sin pensarlo corrí hasta el y jale de su brazo para que fuese a bailar conmigo.

- Cullen mas te vale que me ayudes a ganar.- le dije riéndome.

- Encantado Swan, aunque admito que nunca pensé que fueses tan competitiva.- dijo riendo

- Honestamente; yo tampoco.- dije riendo.

El otro chico encontró una chica de segundo también para bailar, así que solo comenzó la competencia, la música era buena como del estilo que ponen en fiesta, era muy fácil bailar con Ed. Estábamos totalmente conectados, era realmente muy bueno, yo por mi parte dejaba a relucir las innumerables clases de baile que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida. Aunque el otro chico no lo hacía nada mal, y había un todo un público observando a los novatos del campus competir por ser el ganador y el premio sorpresa. Aunque originalmente solo me inscribí por la insistencia de Angela debo reconocer que me ha gustado mucho de ser competitiva, y ganar solo por ganar es genial, daba igual el premio. Aunque ya era fantástico tener la oportunidad de bailar con Edward. Lentamente la música cambio a un ritmo latino que conocía muy bien, mi madre es latina y me puso en más de una clase de bailes latinos y este en particular es muy sensual y pensar en bailar esto con Edward me ponía a mil, y lo impresionante fue como Edward también sabia como bailar bachata, puso su brazo en la parte baja de mi espalda y simplemente nos dejamos llevar por el ritmo. Al parecer el otro chico no sabía cómo bailar eso. Así que nos declararon ganadores.

- Vaya Edward pero que gran bailarín.- le dije sonriéndole.

- Tu bailas mejor pequeña.- un momento me llamo pequeña, no es lo mas lindo y tierno del mundo?- sabias que el año anterior cuando también era un novato, gane la misma competencia que tú ahora.

- Vaya, vaya somos un par de campeones o no.- le sonreí

Luego de eso fuimos a recibir mi premio que resultó ser un par de entradas para el concierto de FNM (faith no more) no podía estar más feliz era uno de mis grupos favoritos. No dude en decirle a Edward que el tenía que acompañarme ya que me había ayudado a ganar esto, fue hermoso como su sonrisa ilumino el rostro. Luego de eso nos fuimos a su casa, pasamos por algo para comer y con un dulce buenas noches nos despedimos, y me marche a la habitación que me estaba prestando Edward mientras arreglaban la cañería de mi depto.

El resto de la semana transcurrió tranquila, en las mañanas me iba con Edward en las tardes volvía con él en el auto, extrañamente nuestros horarios coincidían pero casi ni nos veíamos por qué yo ya tenía millones de cosas que estudiar y si lo veía por el campus solía andar con una chica bajita y de pelo negro que no se le despegaba, o andaba con una rubia despampanante y un chico mas. Yo en esos momento recordaba que Edward probablemente saliese con mas de una chica e intentaba sacarme las ilusiones… es decir Bella no puedes tan tonta me decía a mí misma millares de veces. Ya estaba colapsada de tarea y materias que estudiar y solo era la primera semana. Edward no estaba mejor que yo parece que vivía a base de café, y vez que nos quedábamos en las noches despiertos estudiando el se preocupaba de darme algo de café y yo de que comiera algo.. osea nadie puede vivir a costa de cafeína se supone que estudia medicina debería saberlo no… o solo será que lo olvida.

Vivir estos días con Edward era más fácil que respirar, aunque me daba un sentimiento de culpa pensar que no extrañaba ni un poco mi casa, aunque objetivamente había vivido más días aquí que mi propio apartamento. Supuestamente mi cañería estaría reparada para el lunes a más tardar. Me quedan aún unos días con Edward.

Hoy era viernes y cada uno fue por su cuenta al campus ya que Edward dijo que tenía que hacer un par de cosas antes de volver y no quería quitarme mi tiempo… lo peor es que moría porque me quitara mi tiempo y que estuviese conmigo, pero probablemente tenga que juntarse con alguna chica, después de todo es muy caballero como para traer una a la casa si es que estoy yo. Pero bueno el tema es que quede como dueña de casa por un rato. Edward me recordó que sus hermanos irían esta noche a la noche películas a la cual yo estaba invitada así que si él no llegaba antes que ellos tenía que hacerlos pasar nada más. Lo cual era más que extraño es decir ni los conocían, imagina llega un ladrón haciéndose pasar por familia de Ed. Y yo lo dejo pasar… aunque sería raro que el ladrón supiese que estoy esperando a los hermanos de Edward.. Ya esa idea es descabellada.

Bueno ya son las 7 pm y llevo aquí cerca de 2 sola de dueña de casa, me he leído ya las millones de guías sobre fundamentos antropológicos, humanísticos y éticos de la medicina, y además adelante mi tarea de Genética. Estaba de lo mas concentrada en eso cuando el maldito timbre sonó… de seguro que no era Edward es decir tiene llaves y si era un sicópata- asesino-ladrón… creo que basta de películas de terror para mí por al menos un año.

Ring ring… el timbre sonó de nuevo claro soy tan distraída que me quede pensando y olvide abrir la puerta probablemente sea el hermano de Edward. Corri hasta la puerta tropezando un par de veces en el camino hasta que llegue.

Abrí la puerta y ahí en el umbral un chica bajita con el cabello corto y desordenado con las puntas a puntando a cualquier lado un estilo que le quedaba muy bien por cierto. Un momento esa no es la misma chica que se cuelga de Edward, apuesto que es una de sus conquistas y viene aquí por el.

- Hola … me te encuentras bien.- decía mientras movía su mano frente a mi. O lo que faltaba quedar como una completa retrasada.

- Mmm.. si perdona. Que decias?

- Hola Alice Cullen. Y apuesto a que tu eres Bella verdad.- dijo mientras se colgaba de mi cuello. Un momento dijo "Cullen" así que ella era la hermana de Edward y que hacia abrazándome. Es decir ni nos conocíamos.

- Oye duende déjala tranquila. – dijo un chico gigante tras ella. Era como el doble del tamaño de Alice y con unos músculos que asustaban no como los de mi Ed, WAIT dije "MI ED?" estoy realmente mal.- vez mira como la haz dejado en blanco.-

- O lo siento, perdón por no hacerlos pasar. Y si soy Bella dije reafirmando lo que Alice dijo antes.

- Bueno Bella yo soy el guapísimo hermano mayor de Edward, Emmett.

- Encantada de conocerlos espero que no les moleste que este para su viernes de película, es que Edward dijo que no importaba y que no molestarían ni nada, pero si les molesto yo puedo…

- Bella cálmate ahora, no nos molesta, es más es genial que Edward tenga una amiga que quiera presentarnos.- asi que Edward no presenta a las chicas con que sale a sus hermanos. Eso me aleja de cualquier posibilidad con él, solo soy una amiga.

- Y bien nos dejaras pasar o no.- dijo Emmett con la risa saliendo de su labios.

- Pero que pesado eres Emm.. Mama estaría muy decepcionada de tu modales.

- Ya no me regañes duende.

- Mmm.. pero tienes razón, tienen que pasar vamos adelante. Soy una pésima anfitriona. – dije riendo

- Bella… seremos grandes amigas lo se, así que tienes que contarme todo sobre ti, donde naciste, con quien creciste, donde estudiaste, todo… ya anda. Antes de que llegue el pesado de Edward y me obligue a dejar de molestarte.- dijo ya sin aliento mientras me jalaba al sofá.

- Cálmate duende terminaras por espantarla.- le decía Emmett mientras se dirigía a la cocina y comenzaba a buscar comida.

- No tranquilos, realmente no me molesta.- dije mientras pensaba en cuanto me tomaría arrepentirme de lo que dije.

- Vez Emm… te dije que seriamos grandes amigas. Ya Bella cuéntame dónde naciste? Viviste toda tu vida ahí? Cuando diste tu primer beso?...

- Mmm veamos nací en Washington, viví en Forks hasta los 8, cuando me mude a Annie Wrigth School un internado donde termine mi estudios. Di mi primer beso a los 16 cuando en unas vacaciones que pase con mis padres conocí a un chico y simplemente sucedió, no fue nada espectacular la verdad. – dije como si nada.

- Guau Bella que duro debió ser vivir en un internado.

- La verdad a muchas chicas sus padres las dejan en el internado y se olvidan de ellas ya fuese por el trabajo o porque decían no tener tiempo para ellas entonces nunca recibían una carta o un mail o un llamado. Por otro lado por el trabajo de mi papa yo no podía estar con ellos ya que se mudaban como cada un mes y mis estudios no habrían tenido continuidad, pero no paso ni un día en que no recibiera un mail de mis padres dicendo lo mucho que me aman y extrañan, además todos los sabados hablábamos sagradamente. Asi que realmente no fue una mala experiencia.

- Eso solo porque tenías unos fantásticos padres.

- Eso es verdad

- Edward me dijo que estudias medicina. ¿en qué te quieres especializar?

- La verdad creo aun no decidirlo, me gustaría ser pediatra, aunque me llama mucho la atención la cardiocirugía.

- Eres igual a Edward… son perfectos el uno para el otro. Apuesto que te mueres por mi hermano verdad?- que se supone que tenía que decir.

- Mmm…

- Chicos llegue… traje pizzas.- ufff… salvada por mi Edward… y con mi pizzas eso lo hace mas delicioso. Aunque mientras tanto Alice me veía con cara de no creas que no lo sabré.

-  
>espero sus opiniones<p> 


	3. pizza, peliculas, abrazos y ¿besos?

Capítulo 3: Pizza, películas, abrazos y ¿besos?

- Eres el mejor hermano del mundo… sabes estaba muriendo de hambre y tu apartamento solo tienes frutas y cereales… donde diablos escondes la comida de verdad.- dijo Emmett arrebatándole las pizzas

- Hola a ti también hermano.- dijo mi Edward con una melodiosa risa.- Bells creo que ya conociste a mis terribles hermanos. Lamento el retraso y que tuvieses que bancártelos sola. Así que para compensarte tendrás el honor de elegir la primera película.

- Si…. Así conoceré mejor tus gustos y seremos las mejores amigas del mundo.- dijo Alice dando saltitos por todos lados.

- No la agobies duende.

- Y ¿de dónde se supone que tengo que elegir la película?- pregunte antes que empezara una guerra entre hermanos. mientras lo decía Alice me indico una pila de muchas películas, realmente agobiada me decidí por una que se encontraba nueva y suponía nadie había visto.- Ya chicos ya lo decidí veremos… redoble de tambores… rápido y furioso cinco

- Guau había olvidado que la teníamos, tenemos que verla.- dijo Emmett tan feliz como un niño de primaria.

Mientras Emmett decía eso se ubicaba en uno de los sillones individuales y Alice se traía una gran cantidad de cojines del cuarto de Edward y se acomodaba en el suelo, yo solo me quede en el sofá el cual era lo suficientemente grande como para Edward y para mí. La película empezó y Emmett se apodero de una de las cajas de pizza, Alice se quedó con las palomitas mientras Ed y yo compartíamos otra pizza, por un momento dejamos de prestar atención a la película y a competir por quien comía más pizza, todo finalizo cuando Edward se rindió diciendo que sabía que no me rendiría y que no quería luego terminara con dolor de panza por culpa de él. Es realmente tierno quizás por eso tantas chicas están tras él, pero yo ni siquiera debería pensar en el de esa forma… ósea por favor, no quiero ni ser una más, ni terminar enamorada y sin esperanzas de una relación. Tan pérdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no sentí como Edward me comenzó a abrazar… WHAT THE HELL! Porque diablos me abrazaba, ósea no es como que no sea rico, y los músculos de sus brazos se sienten increíbles y su olor es embriagante y todas esas cosas que a una la mojan entera pero qué diablos, no es raro que Edward Cullen me abrase a mi…. A claro apuesto que es porque no hay ninguna de sus conquistas cercas y Alice es su hermana y no puede provocarla.

- Bells espero no te moleste es que estabas tiritando y pensé tendrías frio y luego te tensaste cuando te abrace si quieres puedo dejar de hacerlo.- era tan mono cuando se ponía nervioso… un momento claro que lo hizo porque tiritaba que esperabas bella, no es como que vaya a fijarse en ti y yo pasándome mil películas… hablando de pelis será mejor que le preste atención a la que estamos viendo… aunque hay muchas distracciones… objetivamente no muchas, solo una y podríamos ponerle nombre y apellido a esta distracción Edward Cullen… ya ISABELLA MARIE SWAN NO TE DISTRAIGAS!

- Ya chicos la peli termino… porque no nos preparamos para la segunda parte de la noche.- un momento…. Cuando termino la película? Tan distraída estaba? O por dios Bella deberías dejar de ser tan distraída.- ire por el juego.

- que juego trajiste hoy Alice? más te vale que no sea monopoly ya sabes cómo se pone Emmett cuando pierde en eso.

- No seas tonto. Sabes que quedamos en que no jugaríamos nunca más luego de lo que paso la última vez.

- Edward que ocurrió la última vez?- pregunte , es que era tan misterioso que podría ser tan terrible con un simple juego de mesa.

- Créeme no quieres saberlo. Lo único que puedo decir es que Emmett termino casi desnudo en la casa de los vecinos pidiendo si es que tenían un monopoly y si es que le podían prestar los billetes de este.

- Y por qué Emmett estaba casi desnudo.- es que era muy gracioso imaginarlo pero no entendía como diablos llego a ese estado.

- Digamos que uso su ropa para pagar unas deudas.

- Emmett… yo que tu no me meto en negocios de bienes raíces.- dije riéndome.

- Que simpática Isabella.

- Lo decía como un consejo nada más.

- Ya me lo pagaras enana.- dijo riendo pero aunque lo dijera en broma me dejaba más que inquieta.

- Ya chicos relax, traje un twister es simple solo pones el pie o la mano indicada en el color que sale a elección.

El juego comenzó bien… Emmett era el que hacia rodar la ruleta para ver que mano o pie salía y que color correspondía… luego de un rato empezó a creer que solo inventaba el pie o el color por que parecía que solo yo era la que empezaba a complicarse por las poses, el haber sido bailarina ayudaba a que elongara mejor pero el juego estaba empeñado en destruirme. Hasta que casi logro pero sobreviví aunque Edward no corrió la misma suerte, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre mi haciendo que cada parte de nuestros cuerpos se tocase, sintiendo todo su peso sobre mi, como su respiración se acompasaba a la mia; pudiendo ser segundos, minutos, horas nos quedamos mirando, podía sentir como su corazón bombeaba, como su aliento chocaba en mi cara, como sus manos permanecían a mi costado, como sus ojos se encontraban con los míos. Pero antes de que fuese capaz de tomar conciencia de cada centímetro del cuerpo de Edward este fue arrastrado lejos de mí por Emmett que decía algo como que no me dejaba respirar o que era un pésimo jugador. La verdad a mi me daba igual lo que dijiera Emmett, pero es que era increíble sentir a Edward sobre mi.

- Oh por dios es realmente tarde, Edward no podrías al menos pararte y dejar de babear sobre Bells. – como que Edward estaba babeando por mi?- ya vamos parate, parate, parate.

- Duende insoportable. Y si es tan tarde no sería mejor que se fuesen a sus residencias pensé que tienen algo así como un toque de queda. – dijo mi hermoso adonis personal.

- Para tu información Edward Anthony si tenemos toque de queda pero no es de tu incumbencia es más deberías estar agradecido que tus dos bellísimos hermanos vengan a acompañarte un viernes por la noche. Aunque este viernes en particular no estás tan mal acompañado.

- Por favor Alice no molestes a Bella.

- No la molesto… aparte mañana Bella pasara todo el día conmigo. Iremos de compras y a la peluquería y lo pasaremos increíble.

- Ah si? Como es que no me había enterado de que tendríamos una tarde de chicas.

- No seas tonta Belly te acabas de enterar y por supuesto que dirás que sí y no es una tarde de chicas es un día de chicas y después podríamos salir a una fiesta o algo así.

- Y porque estas tan segura que diré que si?- realmente es pequeño duende ya me había convencido de salir con ella mañana pero era divertido hacerla desesperar.

- Porque lo vi. Por supuesto.- ok eso era raro. Como diablos iba a "ver" que le diría que si.

- Se cree una especie de vidente.- aclaro Edward mirándome a los ojos. Y este otro lee la mente...

- Ya Isabella mañana paso por ti a las 10 am. Mas te vale estar lista, por que si no es asi te encontraras con una alice muy enojada. Y no quieres enfrentarte a una alice enojada verdad Bella.- ok mas que claro… la pequeña duende puede ser un duende diabólico cuando quiere.

- Oki doki.

Luego de esta amenaza los chicos se marcharon, la verdad es que los hermanos de Edward eran de lo mejor si bien Emmett era guapo no se comparaba con Edward que derrite a cualquiera. Ahora nos encontrábamos ordenando el depto. Yo estaba en living y no puede evitar ver la gran colección de discos de Edward no lo aguante y puse uno de mis favoritos y deje que la música me llevara, la sentía en cada centímetro de mi piel, comencé con un giro simple y luego sin darme cuenta estaba haciendo unos fouttes interminables y cuando la canción termino escuche unos aplausos desde el umbral de la puerta.-

- Bailas hermoso Bella. Me dejaste sin palabras.

- yo te escucho hablar muy bien.- dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa un momento esa no es forma de coquetear. WAIT BELLA TU NO DEBES COQUETEAR.

- No puedes aceptar un cumplido. O es que Bella Swan tiene que tener la ultima palabra siempre?

- No se trata de eso es que … aaarrggg.- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos como una niña

- Vez hasta luces tierna cuando quieres.

- Y como luzco normalmente, ya sabes cuando no quiero ser tierna.

- Como una mujer muy sexy.- QUEEEE ME DIJO SEXY. Apuesto que esta estrategia nunca le falla.

- Apuesto que se lo dices a todas.

- Solo a ti pequeña.- como diablos podía empezar a creerle.- y por primera vez Isabella Swan no sabe que decir. – dijo besándome la frente.

- Buenas noches Edward.

- Buenas noches pequeña.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi pieza, pero que diablos ocurrió, es decir se sintió tan bien estar cerca de Edward, cuando rozamos nuestros cuerpos en el juego o cuando me dijo sexy o cuando besa mi frente, se siente increíble. Pero será mejor que me duerma, salir de compras mañana no suena a algo que me guste mucho y no sé porque presiento que con Alice será muy duro, aparte ir a la peluquería sonaba a algo peligroso.

La mañana llego y sentí que no había dormido nada, sentía el cuerpo pesado de solo pensar en lo que se avecinaba para hoy, así que para hoy, nada de salir a trotar bella apuesto que Alice es más que capaz de hacerme quemar más calorías que 1 hora de trote. Así que a la ducha se ha dicho, el único problema de este departamento es que tenía un solo baño habilitado el otro más parecía bodega. Así que siempre venia Edward a despertarme luego de que usaba el baño para que lo pudiese usar, pero no sabía cómo sería hoy, quizás el quisiese dormir hasta más tarde, tal vez si entraba a su habitación y le avisaba que usaría la ducha.

O por dios su pieza huele increíble y ahí está durmiendo, vaya es como una ángel, realmente guapo. Así que antes de distraerme más, mejor le dejaba la nota en su velador.

_Edward_

_Estoy usando el baño, espero que no te moleste que no esperara a que despertaras._

_Saludos Bella_

El agua se sentía relajante contra mi cuerpo, pensar en como sería el día junto a Alice solo me hacía tensarme, que tendrá planeado ese duende?, creo que me quede más del tiempo necesario bajo el chorro de agua, aunque se sentía tan bien. Basta Bella mejor sales y te preparas para este largo día.

Ahora todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, yo tomando la toalla, la puerta se abre yo me quedo petrificada viendo a Edward solo en bóxer, por dios un cuerpo así es pecado no debería existir, y soy terriblemente monga, no soy capaz ni de cubrir mi desnudes y solo me le quedo viendo como una boba. Mientras su mirada no se despega de mi cuerpo, ¿por qué su mirada no se despega de mi cuerpo?

- Mmmm…. Bella…yo …no…. Mmm… te veo luego.- dijo mientras salía del baño.

Solo me apoye en la fría pared y me deje caer. Cuan delicioso era Edward semi desnudo, su espalda ancha y fuerte, esos brazos que me podrían abrazar y sostenerme y ese pecho, como seria recostarse contra el y oh por dios no puedo creer que piense en esto, pero santo cielo estaba tan bien dotado, esos boxer dejaban poco a la imaginación del tamaño de su miembro que solo por mirar así una cosa de segundos puedo asegurar que es IMPRESIONANTE.

Ya Bella mejor te vistes y te olvidas un rato de ese hombre guapísimo que está en la habitación de al lado. Aunque así como olvidarlo olvidarlo diría que realmente imposible, esta como para comérselo, nadie en su sano juicio puede olvidarse eso. Creo que hasta un hombre hetero se cuestionaría su tendencia sexual después de ver a Edward con tan poca ropa.

En vista que ir de compras con Alice parece ser algo arriesgado quizás sea necesario que me ponga unas muy cómodas zapatillas y algo capaz de aguantar el día junto a Alice. Debo reconocer que después de verme unas cuantas veces al espejo no lucia tan mal, unas zapatillas cómodas unos jeans normales y una blusa blanca nada fuera de lo normal.

Ring ring ring.- guau crei que me había demorado menos y que tendría tiempo de desayunar antes de que Alice llegará.- ring ring ring.- Oh la mujer impaciente será mejor que le abra.

- Bells que bueno que estas lista ya estamos retrasadas, es decir se que llegue antes de lo previsto quizás una hora y media antes pero no podía evitarlo me pase toda la noche organizando esta salida de chicas, tenemos tanto que hacer, la peluquería al menos nos tomara unas 3 horas entre que nos hagan todo, quizás mas y no hay ni que hablar de lo que demoraremos en VS es decir ya estamos cortas de tiempo y además te tengo que llevar a comer y luego encontrar la tenida perfecta para esta noche, a no te lo dije en la noche saldremos con los chicos iremos a una disco que están inaugurando y seguro todo el mundo está ahí y no podemos faltar y…

- Alice! Cal-ma-te, eso es respira uno, dos , tres muy bien ahora nos podemos saludar. Yo parto Hola Alice como estas?

- No te pongas pesada Bells.- le lance mi mirada asesina.- ya no tienes por qué matarme con la mirada. Ufff ya Hola Belly yo estoy bien y tu?

- Ves lo bien que se puede empezar una conversación Alice cuando hacemos las cosas con calma.

- Mmm como tu digas, con todo esto ya nos retrasamos, anda ve a buscar tu bolso para que vayamos saliendo.

No me quedaba de otra más que obedecer, pero lo que no esperaba era que mientras giraba en busca de mi bolso estuviese Edward mirándome con una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro, las manos en los bolsillos delanteros y apoyado contra la pared con un estilo tan relajado, me dejo congelada ahí mismo no era capaz de verlo sin recordar lo sucedido en el baño, como podía ser tan endemoniadamente guapo.

- Ya Isabella mas te vale apurarte si no me quieres ver realmente enojada.-como dije anteriormente no me apetece ver a Alice enojada.

- Ya Alice estoy lista.- dije tomando mi bolso y dándole la espalda al guapísimo Edward.

Alice me hizo correr hasta el estacionamiento de visitas donde estaba aparcado su coche que si bien no era mi estilo era precioso, un porshe amarillo espectacular. En tiempo record estábamos ya estábamos en el auto saliendo del estacionamiento.

- Y Bella que hay entre tu y mi hermano?

- Pero que directa Alice.- no tenia intenciones de responder esa pregunta por que no hay nada verdad?.

- No trates de evadir la pregunta así que dime, que relación hay entre tú y mi hermano?- decía mientras me sonreía

- Bueno somos vecinos, estamos estudiando lo mismo nos llevamos bien y se ha portado excelente conmigo así que somos algo asi como buenos amigos.

- Mmmm si claro como tu digas Bella. Ya me lo dirás cuanto tu misma te des cuenta.

- A que te refieres Ali?

- Algo sin importancia, ya llegamos a la peluquería.

- Alice esto mas que peluquería parece Spa.

- Bueno peluquería spa no hay mucha diferencia verdad?- mientras decía eso ya estábamos con la recepcionista.

- Supongo que no.

- Hola buenos días tengo dos reservaciones a nombre de Alice Cullen.

- Buenos días señortia Alice, déjeme confirmar la reserva.-tras unos segundos la recepcionista reviso su portátil.- hay acordado dos tratamientos completos.

- Así es.- dijo ella feliz y yo mientras me sumia en un pánico extremo que era eso de tratamiento completo que es lo que hay que tratar?

- En unos segundos vendrán a buscarlas para llevarlas al sector masaje.

- Alice que diablos es eso de tratamiento completo, yo no necesito nada de esto, aparte debe de costar millones.

- Bells, bells, bells no te preocupes aparte quería compartir el día contigo y es una buena forma de comenzar el desgastante año de estudios, muy relajada. Anda piensa que es una regalo de mi para nuestra amistad.

- Creo que tendré que darle un regalo a nuestra amistad también. Pensare en algo y te diré.

- Gracias Belly seremos las mejores amigas del mundo lo prometo.- dijo mientras me abrazaba.- mas que eso seremos como hermanas, siempre quise tener una amiga-hermana.

Al rato nos llevaron a una sala de masajes donde creí estar en la séptima nube de la relajación era espectacular realmente delicioso. Después nos hicieron una fangoterapia, que era increíble, nunca creí que estar cubierta de barro dejaría mi piel tal suave. Luego fuimos a la parte belleza, cortaron un poco mi pelo, me peinaron con un estilo casual y relajado, me hicieron una pedicura y manicure, nada exagerado, lo peor fue cuando Alice dijo que me podían hacer un depilaje total, mejor ni recuerdo como fue eso, es decir total nada de nada en ninguna parte , ni siquiera mis partes mas sensibles se salvaron de la demoniaca Alice.

- Anda Belly admite que lo haz pasado bien hasta ahora.

- Admito que lo he pasado razonablemente bien hasta ahora.- dije ya resignada mientras terminaba de abrochar mis zapatillas.

- Anda apúrate aún nos queda mucho por hacer y debemos ir a comer.

- Ya si ya estoy lista.- dije resignándome a los planes de Alice. Que más esperaban que hiciera es un duende del mal.

Caminos por el centro comercial hasta llegar a la terraza, supuse que nos dirigiríamos a uno de los restaurant de ahí, y así fue, llegamos a un restaurant de comida japonesa, lucia realmente bueno. En cuanto entramos nos trajeron unas toallitas calientes para lavarnos nuestramos manos, nos explicaron que era muy tradicional de japon y mientras nos decidíamos por algo nos trajeron dos tazas de té verde también típico de la isla. Ya una vez hecha la orden solo nos quedaba esperar.

- Bella, antes de que te vayas a la luna, te puedo hacer una pregunta y espero que me respondas con la verdad.

- Oye… no me estaba yendo a la luna, además prefiero Saturno o Júpiter. Pero pregunta lo que quieras.

- Mientras te depilaban en el spa, no pude evitar notar que tienes una extraña cicatriz cerca de la cintura o más bien cadera. Se ve que es bastante reciente por el color y yo pensé…

- Basta Alice, por favor, prometo contarte como fueron las cosas pero no ahora, no hoy… y en algo tienes razón es más reciente de lo que me gustaría.

- No quería molestarte de verdad Bella lo siento.. es solo que pensé que..

- Por favor Allie no insistas. Algún día te lo contare. Solo tenme paciencia. 

- Bueno Belly-bells, en ese caso tenemos que organizar las tiendas que iremos a ver, si o si tenemos que al menos ir a unas 5 tiendas de zapatos distintas, y no podemos olvidar visitar VS es infaltable.- Alice es una gran chica, en su lugar cualquiera hubiese insistido con el tema o se habría generado un silencio incomodo, pero ella simplemente siguió siendo ella.

- Gracias Allie.- me dio una sonrisa comprensiva.- pero que es VS?

- Ya lo veras, pero ahora a disfrutar la comida.- justo mientras decía eso, nos traían la comida. 

La comida estuvo fantástica, con Allie nos peleábamos los últimos pedazos de sashimi mientras conversábamos. Era tan fácil como respirar hablar con este monstruito.

- Alice, Edward me comento que estudias arte. Y bueno quería pedirte un favor, no tengo mucho talento con el dibujo, y hay algo me gustaría que dibujaras para mi, si no es mucha molestia.

- O por supuesto, me encantaría, quieres un retrato, una pintura, aun no manejo todas las técnicas pero te ayudare con lo que quieras.

- Gracias Alice, es mas bien dibujar una silueta, y ya te dare todos los detalles. Además necesitare de tu ayuda para que todo salga perfecto.

- Tienes que darme los detalles… me muero de curiosidad, que planeas.

- Algo asi como una fiesta, donde el tema sea el Ballet, será en unos 6 meses más, es en honor a la que fue mi maestra de Ballet.

- Bailaste Ballet, por supuesto debí imaginarlo, por como caminas, y tu postura y contextura. Yo te ayudare en todo. Descuida.

- Entonces listo, ahora creo que teníamos que ir en busca de algunas tiendas.- era realmente importante la ayuda de Alice en este plan que tenía. Resulta que mi maestra de Ballet es también mi madre y se retirara de la disciplina y se merece una despedida como corresponde.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde de tienda en tienda, fue agotador, muy agotador. Cuando después de ver 7 tiendas de zapatos, 3 de carteras, 19 de ropa casual y de salir de cada una de esas tiendas con al menos una bolsa, estaba decidida a no comprar nunca mas nada. Hasta que Alice me arrastro a lo que llamo el paraíso de toda mujer, la famosa tienda VS termino siendo Victoria's Secret. Alice hizo que me probara al menos unos 50 conjuntos de los cuales me vi obligada a comprar 20, ya que Alice los tildó de indispensables para cualquier mujer. Y me dio toda una explicación de que si uno se siente linda proyecta belleza y seguridad. Finalmente eran como las 9 de la noche cuando nos dirigíamos al apartamento de Edward, ya que el mío aún no le reparaba el agua.

- Llegamos hermanito.- comenzó a gritar Alice.- será mejor que nos ayudes Bella trae muchas bolsas.

- Hola chicas.- hablo mi adonis personal.- Bella no crei que serias del tipo de chicas que compra en exceso.- dijo asustado cuando vio las bolsas

- Realmente no lo soy, pero tienes una hermana con un trastorno por las compras, no puede ver una oferta o algo que diga adelanto de temporada, o nueva colección, y tiene un poder especial, no le digas que te lo dije, pero es capaz de convencerte poniendo una cara como la del gatito de sherk.

- Creo que tendré cuidado.- dijo Edward estallando a carcajadas, mientras Alice seguía entrando bolsas.

- Si, es una chica de temer.- le comente confidencialmente a lo que mi Edward volvió a estallar en risas.

- Listo Belly, esas son todas tus bolsas. Yo tengo que irme, tengo un portafolio que entregar el día lunes y aun no lo termino, suerte para mi que estoy inspirada. Y la fiesta a la que iríamos esta noche se pospone para la prox. Semana.

- En que consta tu portafolio?- siempre me ha gustado el arte asi que no puede reprimir preguntarle

- Ahora deberas aguantar que te relate todo sobre el chico de sus sueños.- dijo Edward dirigiéndose al sofá, honestamente no entendí su comentario, pero vi a Alice emocionada sacando una croquera de su bolso.

- El tema es figura humana, específicamente masculina, y no me tomes como una loca, pero yo puedo ver el futuro, y desde que tengo memoria que veo a este chico en mi futuro.- dijo mientras me tendía su croquera, y lo que vi me dejo boquiabierta, los dibujos eran geniales, pero el chico del dibujo era idéntico a mi primo Jasper, que vive en Inglaterra.- se que el destino nos unirá en algún momento, lo he visto. Así que en base a el es mi portafolio. Y hay uno o dos dibujos de Edward, porque necesitaba un modelo que posase para mí también.- era verdad habían unos dibujos de Edward, y era imposible que luciese mas sexy.

- Alice son espectaculares, realmente eres realmente talentosa.

- Gracias Belly, mi próximo trabajo en ese ramo es cuerpo femenino, crees que podrías posar para mi?

- solo con un condición, debes prometerme que me regalaras uno de tus dibujos después, son realmente increíbles.

- Si quieres que te regale uno de Edward, solo tienes que decirlo, aunque también tengo las fotos de la sesión de fotos.- oh por dios no podía estar más roja.- tranquila no le diré que te gusta. – y me volví de un rojo aun mas intenso.

- Adios Alice.- grito Edward desde el sofá, justo cuando ella salía por la puerta.

- Oye Edward, ya cenaste?

- La verdad estaba esperándote. No me gusta la idea de que cada uno coma solo.

- Quieres algo especial para comer?

- Ya tengo eso solucionado, quería pedir comida china, así ninguno tenía que cocinar ni lavar después. Y podíamos ver algo de televisión mientras.

- Claro encantada, deja que vaya a ponerme algo mas cómodo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y comenze a cambiarme y ahí justo cuando estaba totalmente desnuda me di cuenta de dos cosas, no se cual peor que la otra.

Numero 1: Edward me había visto desnuda hoy, y yo lo vi semi desnudo a él. Habría sido mejor si no lo recordara, ahora no podría estar delante de el sin ponerme roja.

Numero 2: una nota sobre mi cama. "tu ropa fue secuestrada, creo que tendrás que dormir con lo que compramos hoy. Cariños Alice". Justo sobre un mini camisón azul que compramos hoy. Me dispuse a registrar todos los lugares donde estaba mi ropa y no había nada, solo lo que compre hoy con Alice asi que fui incapaz de no gritar. Como se le ocurría hacer eso

- Bella estas bien te oí gritar y pensé que.. este… será mejor …- o por dios Edward vino a ver porque había gritado, y yo totalmente desnuda y el mirándome, me quede petrificada.- esto …. Mmm… mejor …. Te dejo… nos …. Este… vemos… para… mmm… comer… si eso… nos vemos.- dijo cerrando la puerta totalmente nervioso. Y yo continuaba inmóvil. Brillante Bella segunda vez en el día que te ve así. No sé cómo saldría y en sima tenía que ponerme lo que me dejo Alice. Eso era mejor que andar desnuda. Salí de la habitación con el camisón azul a enfrentarme nuevamente con Edward.

- No preguntes, solo diré que la culpa de todo es del demonio que tienes por hermana.- Dije mientras Edward me miraba y traga saliva un millón de veces.

- Sabes, luces endemoniadamente sexy así.- dijo mientras se acercaba como un león se acerca a una presa, instintivamente retrocedí hasta chocar con la encimera, y Edward ya estaba respirando mi mismo aire, su nariz rozando mi mejilla, una de sus manos en mi cintura la otra en mi cara y nuestro aliento fundiéndose mientras la distancia que separaba nuestros labios se hacia nula, una corriente eléctrica atravezo mi cuerpo cuando sus labios rozaron los mios y….

_Ring Ring Ring._

_un nuevo capitulo, perdón la demora, en mi perfil encontraran los dibujos de Alice y el camison de Bella. espero que les gustase. si gustan dejen un review. cariños_


End file.
